


The Best Things Happen While You're Dancing

by AetherBunny



Series: Things you Don't do at Home Come Naturally on the Floor [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dancing, Fraternization, Gift Fic, M/M, Phasma Ships It, phasma's a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you really enjoy these things?” He asked and if Hux wasn't so familiar with him he'd have missed the shyness in his voice.<br/>“Yes, even more so when I can rub what a nice time I'm having in everyone else's faces.”</p><p>Hux likes enjoying Galas to piss off everybody else, he has less of a good time at this one when he spots Kylo Ren moping alone at a table. Phasma convinces him to make contact. It goes pretty well.</p><p>Title from the song of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Things Happen While You're Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> If you give a former dance instructor a prompt, she's going to write a fic about it. 
> 
> My dear Kitty suggested a fic where Hux teaches Ren to dance and tomorrow is Galentines Day, and now here we are.

"Ready?" Hux extended an elbow to his security detail.

"As if I have a choice." She smiled and took his arm.

Surprisingly Hux didn't hate formal galas. He was an excellent dancer and it was highly enjoyable to actually have a good time. He knew it was infuriating to the other officers who legitimately hated attending the balls. Their clenched teeth and stiff dancing just increased his enjoyment. He even stayed mostly sober, he wasn't going to be the one embarrassing himself.

Even better he could disguise his bodyguard as his date, nobody was fooled, but that was all the better. Yes, the beautiful towering woman beside him was armed to the teeth. No, she wasn't going to dance with you.

They entered, turning plenty of heads. He greeted several dignitaries, kissed what felt like hundreds of hands and cheeks and only got his ass grabbed once.

"The same Duchess every time." Phasma laughed at him. "Maybe you should just take her up on her offer. She has to be near death by now, think of the inheritance!"

"Go on get a glass of wine I know you want to, and leave me in peace."

"Don't get swept off your feet while I'm gone."

"I'd rather get shot at. Go on I'll be fine not like I can't find you if I need you."

"And I can always spot you in a crowd." She gently patted his hair and set off towards the bar. He danced a little with the princess of some planet he tried to remember. They were all allies here. She was pleasant enough, and mostly looking to appease her father by socializing, and he was happy to help. He got a glass of something himself, gave Phasma little wave (she had found a table with several other officers from a few different ships) and headed back out into the crowd.

It was then his night was ruined, and so early on too. There at a far table, all alone was Kylo Ren. Sullen, unmasked Kylo Ren. Predictably Ren knew he was spotted, he made eye contact. Hux found himself moving towards the other man.

"What are you doing here?" it came out a little more confused than Hux wanted it to.

"The same thing you are."

"Socializing for the First Order?"

"Yes, on Snokes orders. I'm the only one of the Knights that would not raise too many eyebrows without my mask. Therefor I must attend to gather information."

"Well you're doing a piss poor job of it here in the corner by yourself."

"I hate parties."

"I'm not surprised." He stood there for a moment, and when he realized he had literally no reason to continue doing so he left.

He found it impossible to enjoy himself after that little interlude. He was stuck watching dozens of people head to Ren's table in vain, he refused all offers to dance and hardly spoke to anyone who tried sitting at the table with him. He did nurse one of the weaker drinks an admirer brought, but only after that admirer was long gone.

"I should have known." Phasma was beside him again.

"Go talk to the pretty boy in the corner then."

"I already did." Hux couldn't tell if she knew who she was talking about.

"Oh ho, poor little general, turned down by the pale enigmatic man everyone at the party can't stop talking about.”

“Shut up.”

“I wonder if people would stop trying to bed him if they knew who he was.”

“Do you?”

“Of course, do you think you're the only one that comes to tell good Captain Phasma their troubles?” She gave him a fake grin with lots of teeth.

“WHAT?”

“Well it's more like somebody comes to fetch me because he's going to go on a rampage and I try and talk him out of it. It's almost the same thing.” She took a sip of her drink. “He threw his helmet at me once. He was stomping around with it already off when I got there, not another soul was in sight. Cowards, that's how he gets away with it.” On cue Ren looked their way. She had the audacity to give him a little wave. “Go on, try again he's been sitting there forever glaring at strangers see if he'd rather glare at someone familiar this time.” Phasma gave him a shove in Ren's direction. The traitorous set of drinks he had in his system kept him moving forwards.

  
  


“I don't want company.” Ren didn't even look at him.

“I don't care, you're drawing attention to yourself turning down all those offers.”

“Your attention apparently. I don't need to dance with them to gather information.”

“You couldn't just dance with them to blend in?” Ren only stared at him. “Wait a second, you don't know how do you? You're turning down all the offers to dance because you don't know how!”

“Like I've had the time to learn, it's never been necessary to Snoke's plans.”

“Well it's not very well thought out of him to make you go to these things and to not prepare you. You can stop blaster bolts mid air, but you can't dance.”

“I'm going to kill you while you sleep.”

“You are not, I'm going to teach you to dance. Now, right now get up.”

“No.”

“Come on, nobody here knows who you are, you can't embarass yourself. Let's go.” Hux actually held out his hand to the other man. Kylo Ren considered it for a moment, he didn't take it but he did get up. Hux lead him to the edge of the dance floor.

“Do you really enjoy these things?” He asked and if Hux wasn't so familiar with him he'd have missed the shyness in his voice.

“Yes, even more so when I can rub what a nice time I'm having in everyone else's faces.” Ren turned on his heels towards the table. “Oh no you don't, I have the beau of the ball here on the floor with me and I'm going to make the most of it.” Hux had snagged Ren's sleeve and was positioning his arm against his shoulder. “Here like this keep your arm flush with mine.” He instructed. “Other hand up like this, there. You'll be following for now, we can always teach you to lead later on.” Hux didn't give him the chance to react to his earlier comment. He launched directly into dance lessons.

Ren was all limbs and too stiff at the same time. More than once he knocked into Hux while trying to count his steps.

“Front, side together. Back, side together. Front- relax shoulders down. Don't worry about the rotation we're not traveling anywhere yet. Not until you learn the steps.”

“Can't we do this back on the Finalizer?” Hux could feel how anxious his partner was through his gloves via the vice grip he had on his hand. It was clear why he wore the mask so often. His face was so expressive and at that moment it was betraying him. Eyes wide, cheeks pink with embarrassment.

“Don't you want to give them something to talk about?”

“No but you do.”

“Sorry, sorry I – here I have an idea. The Force, can't you just read my instructions?”

“You told me if I ever read your mind you'd personally commit all the terrible acts I'd witness on me.”

“I did, yes. That still holds, but for now I'll only think about dancing. Should we try again?”

_One twothree, one twothree. Yes good, the floor will be there when you step backwards. Don't look down at it, eyes up. If anyone here cared you should really be looking just past my ear. It hardly matters though, nobody is keeping track. Good, you're doing very well now. I'm going to raise my arm, you're going to keep the same count in your step just follow the direction you feel the tug. Now you'll step back in time with me, excellent that was perfect. Do you want to try the rotation now?_

_You look nice._

Hux nearly missed a step.

“What?” He said out loud.

_The dress uniform, you look nice._

_Oh...You must have seen it before?_

_I don't believe so._

_Oh, well. Thank you. I'm going to raise my arm again, just follow like you did last time. Perfect._

The band finished that number and began another. A young woman approached them, she seemed unsure of which of them she was going to ask to dance, but Ren sent her off with a glare.

“That wasn't nice.”

“I don't want to sit at the table again, but I don't want to dance with somebody that's not you. I'll make a fool of myself.” he added hastily.

“Alright, alright, this one is going to be a little different. Same set of steps new count.”

The change in music brought more people to the dancefloor. They even spotted Phasma, although it was harder to see her dance partner he just came up to her shoulder.

 _Sorry about this, just go along with it._ Hux slid his hand from Ren's shoulder blade to around his waist bringing him in a little closer. _It got crowded. Don't worry this one doesn't need as much space. It's the same box step but now your forward and back steps will be slower. You should almost stop moving. On your right foot now, wait for the beat, here we go..._

At some point during the song Ren had slid his hand along the back of Hux's neck to his other shoulder bringing them much closer together. Hux wasn't sure if it was out of nervousness from the proximity to other dancers or something else, but he didn't dare think about it. It struck him then how rediculous his situation was. He was on the ballroom floor of a First Order gala cozied up to one of the most feared creatures in the known ether. A creature that looked very nice and managed to smell even better. Ren made a small pleased sound, much to Hux's embarrassment.

 _Now you're shy General_ he teased just as the song was coming to an end. It looked then like the musicians were taking a short break and Ren looked a little disappointed. He glanced between his old table and Hux trying to come to some descison. Hux had an idea.

“Go back to the table, I'll meet you there in a minute.”

Hux could see a protest already forming on Ren's lips as he brought a young woman over to the table. He quickly cut him off.

“Ren this is the Princess of Berilllya, she doesn't want to be here any more than you do. Princess this is Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren. He's not particularly fond of parties.”

“A pleasure to make your aquaintence.” Ren didn't get up, instead he pushed out the adjacent chair with his foot. This was more than enough for the noble who was glad to get away from the crowd. She gave Hux a little nod before he disappeared.

“That was nice of you.” Phasma cooed when he caught up with her. She was flush but not quite tipsy, she held her liquor quite well. This was as relaxed as she'd get on what was technically a mission. “Would you like to stay any longer?”

“No, I think I'd like to head to the rooms. If that's alright?”

“I've had my fun.”

They made their way up the several floors to their provided lodgings. Their rooms private but connected for security reasons.

“Goodnight Hux.” she cupped his chin in a gesture that could have been maternal if it wasn't for her smirk. “Dream of tall dark strangers!” To add insult to injury she kissed his forehead.

“I'm going to fire you the second we get back on the ship.”

“The ship would fall apart without me!” She called to him as she shut her room door. He was pretty sure she was right.

Hux prepared for bed, but stayed up a while catching up on some files, and making notes on further endeavors. Then just before he was about to turn in he got a message.

 **Kylo Ren:** That was not terrible. Perhaps dance lessons could continue.

 **General Hux:** This would be amenable, we can discuss it aboard the Finalizer.

A separate message pinged a moment later.

 **Captain Phasma:** Don't stay up too late sending saucy messages!

 **General Hux:** You're fired effective immediately.

She didn't respond but Hux was pretty sure he could hear her laughing through the wall.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy writing condescending asshole Phasma, I'm pretty sure that's how she survives on the ship. 
> 
> I'll write a sequel with dance lessons on the Finalizer if that's what people want?


End file.
